


A Gentle Kiss

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: All players are god tier, Being together forever, Cute, Davekat kiss, Earth C, First Kiss, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gay, General Audience, Gentle kiss, God Tier, Happy, Holding Hands, Homestuck - Freeform, Human/Troll Relationship, Humans, I Ship It, I love them so much, It's 1 am why am I up?, Love, Love is in the Air, M/M, New Earth, Oneshot, Post Game, Romance, SBURB, Second Kiss, Ship, Short Story, Shy, Trolls, You can never have too much DaveKat fluff, being shy, davekat - Freeform, gay kissing, happiness, kiss, laughing, lovestruck, otp, romantic, romantic feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: A gentle kiss was what started it all.





	A Gentle Kiss

A gentle kiss was what started it all.

A gentle kiss and a huge smile on his face, turning his pale face into a shade of reddish pink. His heart had skipped a beat, wait, two beats, when he laid his eyes on the boy in front of him, when his red ones had looked right into his yellow and gray ones. Time had stopped, and all emotions disappeared from Dave’s body as he saw the smile slowly growing on Karkat’s face, showing of his sharp teeth. His gray skin got tinted with red, the color of his blood. The color that also was a symbol for love. And they were both associated with that color. Red, the color of love. So them being in love, well it was no surprise for anybody here. It was always meant to happen, sooner or later, and today it finally happened, to long agonizing wait was over. The confession was told, and they felt flustered as they felt lighter than air, like if they were walking on white fluffy clouds up in the azure blue sky, happiness was the only thing that existed.

Thin that all of this had started off with a single, gentle kiss.

Two boys from different worlds.

One human, one troll.

Two knights, one of time, and the other of blood.

They were the perfect match, the universe had known long before they were ever born. They would meet, interact and become friends, until flushed feelings slowly started to emerge, and their friendship would turn into a romance. A sweet romance, they had not truly lived until they met. They just hadn’t realized it until that moment.

So now they stood there, in front of each other, with red flushed faces and gaze down at the ground, shyly.

Dave Strider and Karkat Vantas.

The silence said it all, it was the good kind of silence. The type of silence that only brought good things with it, the silence you praised. The silence of when you internally were screaming of joy, not realizing that the most wonderful thing in existence just had happened to just them.

Because love was the best, love conquers all.

And they would be together, by each other’s side for all of eternity, all the years to come. They would never grow old, and they would rule, hand in hand.

Dave felt Karkat’s hand lightly touch his, the sharp yellow claw lightly brushing against his white skin. The grip tightened, white and gray, mixed together like fate always had meant it to be. Dave bit his lip, moved his other hand forward, so that it too wouldn’t be free.

The second it touched Karkat’s free hand his heart once again skipped a beat, and all he could think of was that he was the happiest man that had ever lived across all the universes around them. The warmth of Karkat’s hand was something special, you couldn’t explain it, but it felt like he for the first time in his life really lived.

“Dave…”, he heard his love whisper, and he looked into his eyes.

Those yellow and gray eyes, he could get lost in them. They were like a completely different reality. Dave drowned in them, and only wanted to get further and further in. It was like they were tempting him, showing him the way to true happiness, to a haven of feelings. He wasn’t complaining.

Yes, those eyes that belonged to Karkat Vantas was the most beautiful thing that Dave ever had laid his eyes on, across all of the timelines he had been in. Those amazing eyes, the would always stay part yellow, but the gray would soon be traded to a bright red, the same color of his blood, the blood all humans also shared with the tiny troll.

The exact same color that Dave’s eyes were.

Just the thought, all of him was smiling, getting even warmer.

How was feeling so happy even possible?

He couldn’t even explain the things he already couldn’t explain, if that made any sense.

It probably didn’t, but it’s the same with love.

It never made any sense, it just happened.

But isn’t that what made just love so beautiful? Feelings dancing together in harmony, those warm and fuzzy feelings when you are near one another. The joy and pride you feel just when you look at your partner. The feeling to known that there will always be someone by your side that you can trust no matter what happens. Someone that helps you through all of the hard times, like a team. Someone that appreciates you for who you already are, and never want anything to change. Someone that adored you and would do anything for you, no matter how hard or dangerous.

Yes, that is love.

And love always wins.

“You’re so fucking stupid, but I love you”, said the troll to the human.

“Fuck you”, was Dave’s answer. A smile was on his face as he had said it, like a joke. Because those words just made him feel even closer to Karkat somehow. He would never be able to explain it, but he did. The attraction only grew between them, and it would never stop growing, for as long as they both lived. And since they now were gods, their loves would never stop growing, not tomorrow, not in a year, and not after five thousand centuries. They would always be by each other’s side and stand up for one another, ruling Earth C together.

Dave saw how Karkat lightly let out a laugh, along with the smile, the smile that he loved so much, and he then leaned in a bit closer.

And closer.

Soon they were only inches apart, Dave could feel when the troll was breathing, and how red his cheeks were.

He was hypnotized, under his spell.

It would never be broken, that was for sure.

They leaned in closer, both shaking as all the emotions ran through their bodies like thunder hitting them. Love and attraction was in the air, spiked to the top.

And so, they kissed again.


End file.
